Set In Stone
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Haruka and Tomo tell Otoya that his zodiac sign is compatible with his roommate's, and he falls into a bad habit of applying the reading to him and Tokiya. Are the stars getting to his head or is it really meant to be? Quck one-shot, TokiyaxOtoya


**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama.**

**AN: Wow, that was weird. I'm so used to typing 'I don't own Naruto' as the disclaimer. My first non-Naruto fic! **

**This is for my best friend! Well, not _for_ her, 'cause she didn't ask for it. But I'm dedicating it to her because she and I watched UtaPri together when it was airing weekly! We never missed a single episode, and goddamn we miss it so much!**

**And this is also a sort of thank you because she's styling my Naruto wig for me and dressing up as Sasuke with me for Halloween. **

**(I know a lot of people spell Kurusu-kun's name as 'Shou', but I'm one of those who use 'Syo' so please don't bother me about it. I've seen it used both ways in web pages and subtitles.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah...only to you will it reach;<em>

_The sound of this wind. Feeling hear-_"

Otoya dropped his pointed finger from the radio just as the door closed. Cold blue eyes stared down at him and he produced a sheepish grin, closing his own so he didn't have to meet the others gaze. "Heh…welcome back Tokiya."

When he heard the footsteps moving away from the door, he finally opened his eyes and sat up from the position he had rapidly collapsed in when trying to turn off his stereo. It was difficult trying to become acquainted with Haruka's favorite musician when his roommate had an inferior complex towards the singer. In fact, Tokiya had once told him to his face that he thought Otoya was annoying because he acted like Hayato. That wasn't Otoya's fault! He was who he was, and he wasn't going to act differently just because Tokiya had issues with his happy-go-lucky twin brother. In the words of Lady Gaga: baby, he was born this way!

Tokiya sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop, busying himself with a book while he waited for it to start up. He never bothered with talking to Otoya, or really anyone for that matter. He would respond if he was addressed first, of course, but that was it. Oh, but then again he'd have to approach Ittoki Otoya when they were in the room together because the guy could be so noisy and cut into his concentration. Not to mention his side of the room was an absolute pigsty. There was literally a visible line down the middle of their room that pointed out where Tokiya's half ended and Ittoki's began because of all his clutter.

"Hey, Tokiya?"

And just like that, he raised his chin and looked at the other teen in the room with an impassive expression. The red-haired boy was staring at him with a scrunched up face, like he had smelled something strange, and Tokiya had to keep himself from sniffing his clothes to see if it was coming from him. "What?"

Otoya shot his hands out in front of him and waved them as if to erase something in the air. "Oh – uh - nothing! Never mind!"

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He returned his attention to his computer, setting his book on his lap so that he could log in.

Otoya let out a low whine and he flopped backwards onto his bed, rolling over to face the wall. It was so hard talking to Tokiya when he looked at him so vacantly. He wanted to see Tokiya smile or something, but nothing he ever did or said seemed to get a reaction from the other boy. It bothered him how reserved his roommate could be. Hm, maybe he was a robot from space. Otoya snapped his eyes open at the thought and he sat up quickly, cringing when he became dizzy from the blood rushing to his head.

The plan was to sneak up behind Tokiya and look for a switch on him, indicating that he was most definitely a robot. The guy was a perfectionist, after all, with no emotions and he was far too neat and pretty. Wait, did he just think that Tokiya was pretty? Oh well…he kind of was in a way. He was pretty in a robot sense, yeah.

Otoya leaned forward and picked up his stereo from the floor, returning it to the shelves he had on the other side of his desk. It was merely to make it seem like he was doing something, when really he just needed some sort of excuse for getting out of the bed and behind Tokiya. When the other boy didn't make any indication that he would be leaving his laptop, Otoya tiptoed in his sock feet to the other side of the room. He successfully made it directly behind his unsuspecting victim – erm…_subject of study_, and leaned forward to examine for any lines on Tokiya's flawless skin. Instead, he was greeted with a whiff of something spicy, like cinnamon, and it made his inspecting eyes slide shut. The scent was intoxicating and made his mind fuzzy. He never pinned Tokiya to be the kind of guy to wear such alluring cologne. Or maybe it was body lotion or some kind of soap he used in the shower.

The office chair creaked and Otoya's eyes opened half way, meeting the irritated glare of his roommate, only he had double vision because their faces were so close and he had to cross his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Wuah!" Otoya flung his body back and onto the floor, kicking his legs so he slid across the bedroom floor to his side. His back collided with his desk and he cried out in pain. He watched Tokiya stand up, the taller boy rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand and then pulling it in front of his face to examine it. He couldn't help but think that the boy had big hands. They were pretty though. Pale with long, slender fingers and manicured nails. Did he go to a salon to get his nails and hair done? Gah, stay focused Ittoki!

"Why were you breathing on me?" Tokiya grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't!" Otoya cried out defensively, standing up and folding his arms as well, looking up at the ceiling. "I was just wondering if you were a robot from outer space or something." He said it as if his explanation was the most obvious statement of the century, which it wasn't according to his roommate.

Tokiya clicked his tongue and returned to sitting in his chair, facing his computer. "I'm busy. Don't bother me."

As if he had been burned by acid, Otoya flinched at the tone and he looked down at his gray and black stripped socks. Sure, he had been invading the guy's personal space, a little, but he wasn't _bothering_ him. He could easily examine him for robotic parts without the other guy knowing. He had just been a little overwhelmed by Tokiya's scent and accidentally exhaled through his mouth. A mistake he wouldn't make next time. If there was a next time.

Shrugging, he decided that he didn't care anymore. So what if his roommate was a robot from space? It was actually kind of cool sounding. Someone should make a TV show about it. It would get tons of ratings, and maybe he could write the opening song for it!

He grinned at the idea and immediately went to go grab one of the guitars hanging on the wall over his bed. He was totally going to make an opening for that show now, and tomorrow at lunch he'd show it to Haruka. Maybe she could help compose it! Yeah, and then they'd be a kick-ass team that wrote awesome songs used for reality TV shows and animes! He would have to thank Tokiya later for helping him become famous all because of his robotic tendencies. But for now he had a song to write!

* * *

><p>Otoya rushed over to the lunch table his friends were sitting at, setting his tray down next to a fuming Kurusu Syo who was glaring daggers at his roommate and childhood friend, Shinomiya Natsuki. The two were always fighting, and by fighting, he meant that Syo would shake the boy violently for calling him 'cute' while the other laughed and wouldn't shut up about it. It was sort of like a one-sided relationship with the two, but they had their moments of sincere intimacy.<p>

Looking over at the other two boys at the table, Otoya immediately recognized that they were not seeing eye to eye either. Jinguuji Ren had his attention turned towards Haruka and her friend Tomochika while his roommate Hijirikawa Masato kept his head bowed over the mahogany dinning table, as if solely concentrated with the traditional Japanese food on his tray. They always seemed to have a heavy aura between them, and it made Ittoki wonder how they even managed to share a room. He could literally cut through the tension with a knife.

Deciding not to worry about them, he turned his attention to the two cute girls at the table. He was excited to tell Haruka about the song he wrote last night, because in all due respect, he thought it was _awesome_. However, both girls were pressing their shoulders into each other while they peered over an opened book. "What's that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

The two looked up in surprise at first, and then relaxed when they realized it was just him. Haruka's cheeks colored a little in obvious embarrassment while Tomo smiled knowingly. "We're reading about zodiac signs, and which signs are most compatible together." The girl tucked her thick red hair behind her ear, but it fell right back out.

"That's so cool!" Otoya said excitedly, moving over to the other side of the table to look over their shoulders. "I was born on April 11th, so I'm a…uh…"

"Aries," Tomo finished for him, and began flipping the pages in the book, searching for his zodiac sign. She had to go back a page when she skipped over it, and then slammed her finger to the description below the picture of a circle with a black ram in the middle. "It says here that an Aries is caring, heroic, devoted, bold, unstoppable, encouraging and energetic."

"That does sound like you, Ittoki-kun." Haruka said, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

Otoya grinned back, his eyes closing at how wide his smile was. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? I'm _heroic_!" He flexed his muscles, earning a gentle giggle from the short-haired girl.

"Ah, but on bad days," Tomo continued. "An Aries can get bossy, self-centered and proud. When they get jealous, they become stubborn, reckless and impulsive."

The grin fell immediately and Otoya dropped his arms, leaning in closer to look at the description. Huh, that was weird. He must have never had a single bad day in his life because he never got like any of those things, especially jealous. He was probably the best Aries out there, producing only the good traits. An idea popped into his head and he smiled once again. He was told that he could never go longer than a minute without smiling. "Hey, you should totally look up Tokiya's sign! Uh, let's see…I think he was born in August or something…"

"August 6th. He's a Leo." Tomo said quickly, flipping the pages in the book quickly. How she knew that, Ittoki wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to question the girl's knowledge in fear of what he might hear. The girl stopped on the page for Leos and began reading. "Leos are entertaining, totally honest, protective, loyal, generous, kind, and courageous."

Otoya frowned and shook his head. "No way, Tokiya is none of those things!" Well, except for the fact that he could be brutally honest to the point that it hurt, like being punched in the face; which, in retrospect, would be so much better than his blatant comments on what he thought about Otoya's wardrobe, taste in music, and attitude. But other than that, he never once thought Tokiya to be entertaining or kind or generous. Though he was protective of his things; he got mad when Otoya touched his stuff. But that was it! "What about on bad days?"

Tomo squint her eyes as she examined the text in the book. "On bad days, Leos can be vain, coldhearted and sloppy. When they get jealous, they become aggressive, greedy and arrogant."

Now that was more like Tokiya! Otoya folded his arms and grinned in self-satisfaction. "Yeah, that's him all right! Coldhearted and arrogant!"

"Ichinose-san isn't like that!" Haruka defended quickly, getting everyone at the table's attention. She blushed and looked down at her lap. "He's just misunderstood, is all. Please don't view him as coldhearted…"

Otoya cringed at making Haruka upset and he laughed nervously. "A-ah, sorry, Nanami-chan! I was just kidding! I know Tokiya's a good guy. I'm his roommate after all." The girl seemed pleased with his response, but whatever she was about to say next was cut off by Tomo.

"Hey, look at this!" Both Haruka and Otoya looked down at the book, along with the rest of the table. "Aries and Leo have really high compatibility! When these two get together, there can be a lot of drama since Aries and Leo are both prima donnas. They can end up having once in a lifetime flings with _great sexual chemistry_. In a long term relationship, it can work as well. Aries will have to stroke Leo's ego every so often and Leo will have to be careful not to strongly criticize Aries. Both loyal and dependable, these two can make a _great couple_."

"What?" Otoya cried, his face heating up. His blush only got worse when Syo and Ren snickered at the reading, looking at him with knowing eyes. "Th-that can't be right! Tokiya and I never get along! He barely talks to me, even when we're alone! Something like that could never happen!"

"Yes, you and Ichinose would never work out as a couple. He's much to refined to be with someone like you." Masato said, his voice and expression unreadable.

"What?" Why did he suddenly get so defensive? Wasn't it a school rule that there was to be no romance anyway? Or did that only apply to partners working on projects? And it said that Leos and Aries had a better chance at sexual flings than actual relationships, and having sex didn't count as romance. Now that he thought about it, that rule had a lot of loopholes students could jump through. Not that he wanted to jump through hoops to have sex with Tokiya or anything! He didn't like guys, and he was sure Tokiya didn't either. Then again, he never saw the boy showing any interest in other teens either. Maybe he was asexual? Or he took the no romance rule too literally? He could always ask, but that'd be a little weird…

"Don't say that," Haruka said quietly. "Ichinose-san and Ittoki-kun would make a cute couple."

"Na-Nanami!" Otoya whined.

"Calm down, Ittoki." Syo laughed. "It's just talking about your zodiac signs, not you and Tokiya personally."

If Otoya's face became any darker it would match his hair. Trying to get the attention away from him, he pointed accusingly at Syo and began stammering. "W-well what a-about you? W-what's your zodiac sign?"

"Syo-chan and I are Gemini." Natsuki answered for him, hugging the short boy around the neck despite the hand pushing against his face.

Tomochika wasted no time looking up their zodiac sign, and Otoya took a moment to breathe. Jeez, these people liked messing with him way too much. He was glad Tokiya had the other lunch period, otherwise he'd have heard all of that and it would have been much worse for him. There was no way Tokiya was even a real Leo anyway. He was maybe three or four of all of the traits listed, good and bad. The guy was too calm and collected to get jealous and have the traits that came with said jealousy. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts of his roommate and focused on the book again.

"Gemini, let's see…" the girl said, staring down at the page with her purple eyes. "They are fascinating, original, resourceful, charming, wise and adventurous. On bad days, they tend to be restless, depressed, over-whelmed, judgmental, distracted, and two-faced."

Everyone went silent at the thought of Natsuki's split personality, Satsuki. Well, everyone but the one person who didn't know about it and just happened to be none other than the guy himself.

"Aw, that sounds just like my Syo-chan! How cute!"

"Stop touching me! None of those things describe me!" Syo struggled to get out of the tight hold around his waist. He looked like he was trying to escape a serial killer rather than a laughing friend.

"Oh, but you are fascinating, Syo-kun." Haruka said with a charming smile, making Syo calm down considerably. She had that affect on the boys in the group, and Otoya appreciated having her around when those two started to get a little out of hand.

With Syo's insistent shouting ceased, Tomo took the chance to read out loud from the book again. "When two Gemini get together, it's like a party of four. Gemini usually enjoy the company of another Gemini since they can communicate well, whether it's through small talk or a deep philosophical discussion. Sometimes they will clash in a debate, but it is usually civilized and non-threatening. It will be hard for a pair of Gemini to be in a committed relationship since they get bored really quick. Two Gemini stand a better chance in becoming lifetime friends."

Everyone looked at the two boys, Syo still trying to break free of the seemingly befuddled Natsuki.

"I wouldn't call their clashing civilized…" Otoya muttered, getting twin grunts of agreement from Masato and Ren. It drew his attention to the two boys, and he grinned. "Hey, what are you guys' zodiac signs?"

Masato narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a tight line. "I don't want anything to do with that sort of thing."

"Don't be so lame, Masa." Ren teased, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and smirking. "I'm an Aquarius, and Masa is a Capricorn."

Tomo wasted no time in looking them up, stopping at Masato's sign first. "Capricorns are hardworking, family-minded, loyal, devoted, honest, and fearless. On bad days, they can be cold, materialistic, snobbish, pessimistic, unforgiving, and have feelings of hopelessness."

Otoya examined the two, Masato closing his eyes while Ren looked at him deliberately. He had heard that the two grew up together, though you wouldn't know it by looking at them. Perhaps they had a deeper connection than they allowed showing. The idea bothered him because that meant that out of the entire group that was roommates, Tokiya and Otoya were the only two without some profound bond. Syo and Natsuki had been inseparable since they were kids (even though Syo was always trying to get away while Natsuki clung to him), Haruka and Tomochika were best friends before entering Saotome Academy, and Masato and Ren had some unspoken understanding of each other even though they appeared to loathe being in the others presence. Otoya wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted to become closer to Tokiya. Gah, but not in the way that the book suggested!

"An Aquarius is open-minded, fair, logical, communicative, original, and inviting." Tomo continued, pulling Otoya out of his thoughts.

Ren seemed to deem the description perfect with a smug grin.

"On bad days, they are detached, destructive, guarded, desperate, irrational, and out of touch."

The smirk faded to nothing.

Masato's blue eyes shot open and shifted to Ren who was now frowning, obviously displeased at being pinpointed by some book. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Tomo didn't give him a chance.

"Uh oh, the compatibility of a Capricorn and Aquarius doesn't look very good." She announced, and Haruka and Otoya leaned in closer to read the page with her as she red it aloud. "They might be drawn to each other at first as they both exude a cool confidence and they both tend to be go-getters. But after a while, they will come to realize there are too many differences for a long term relationship to work. Aquarius is spontaneous and unpredictable, which will conflict with Capricorn's paint-by-the-numbers routine. They will not share many mutual friends together, as Capricorn is less likely to associate with those that can tarnish their reputation while Aquarius is willing to befriend even the weirdest people. Capricorn wants to eventually start a family but Aquarius don't even want to think about having children until they are much older. A major, if not impossible, compromise is needed."

"You two are too young to be thinking about settling down and starting families anyway." Natsuki said with an innocent smile. Otoya almost laughed at the slight hint of discoloration in Masato's cheeks while Ren furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not amused.

"Wow, who would have thought that Ittoki and Ichinose would have the best compatibility with each other." Syo said, finally having been released by Natsuki and sitting in his chair where he played with the brim of his fedora. He looked at Otoya pointedly and smirked. "I wish you two the best of luck."

"It's not like that!" Otoya felt his cheeks flaring up again.

"Don't worry, Ittoki-kun." Haruka looked up at him with a kind expression. "These zodiac readings always differentiate. You can look up various ones on the internet or in magazines, and there are plenty of other books that will tell you different things."

"Yeah, it's not set in stone." Tomo added.

Otoya relaxed and sighed in relief, though his cheeks were still hot from Syo laughing at him for taking this so seriously.

The bell chimed, signaling that lunch was over and Otoya pouted at not having been able to share his lyrics with Haruka. However, now he didn't want to share it with her because he'd have to explain that it came to him because of Tokiya, and he didn't want to talk about him anymore.

He was just going to have to sit back on the idea for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Otoya looked around the dorm room when he came back that evening, seeing that it was empty. It appeared as if Tokiya hadn't returned all day, but it was hard to tell when his side of the room always seemed untouched even when he was in it. It was for the best, probably, because he had been thinking about the zodiac thing through all of his afternoon classes. Ringo sensei had even called him out at one point in class for not paying attention.<p>

He couldn't help that his mind had been plagued with thoughts of him and Tokiya going on a date. He didn't know how two guys being in a relationship worked. He knew that one had to be the "girl" in the scenario, but did it matter who it was? And was it a set role, or could they switch. He imagined him and Tokiya going to the movies together, sitting across from each other at a fancy restaurant or cute café, or holding hands while walking in the park. For some reason, the idea didn't disgust him. Maybe he was just okay with both genders, which was true in a sense. He didn't focus on physical appearance as much as he did how the person acted and treated others. If they were cute then it was a total bonus.

But he liked Haruka! Or at least he thought he did. Maybe he really didn't view her as romantic partner and rather just a good friend. Yeah, he wouldn't mind being friends with Haruka forever. He smiled warmly at the thought, but then quickly returned to Tokiya.

Why was he thinking about this so much? He shouldn't even view Tokiya in such a light; they weren't even considered friends! This was crazy. Gah, but his mind wouldn't put it to rest. He remembered what Haruka and Tomo had said about there being different views on zodiac compatibility, and now he really wanted to look up other sources.

His eyes zoned in on Tokiya's laptop, and he squirmed in his spot a bit before running over to the desk, practically crashing into it. He didn't dare sit in Tokiya's chair, and he opened the laptop, turning it on. The main desktop screen popped up, revealing that it had been in hibernation, and he berated himself for using the computer without permission. But he would be fast about this. He quickly pulled up a web page and typed in 'zodiac compatibility' into the search engine. Several links popped up, and he opened five in different tabs. He immediately set out for Aries and Leos, clicking on them and reading them carefully.

_Both Aries and Leo have aggressive temperaments. Both have got egos to burn and both like to lead. Aggressive Aries wouldn't dream of taking second place, and kingly Leo needs constant admiration. Aries should flatter the Leo on his/her physical fit. Being so much alike sexually can be one of the important things that will keep them true to their commitments. If one of the two is loving and tactful with the other and meets their emotional needs, they can create a steady and long term union._

Otoya titled his head to the side, glancing up at the ceiling as he thought. Should he start commenting on Tokiya's physical appearance from now on? Gah, no Otoya! He was supposed to be trying to find different results other than being compatible with Tokiya! Closing the tab, he read the next web page.

_Both of you are spirited lovers. With both of your zodiac's in fire signs, you and your partner approach love in a fiery, direct manner. Sparks fly between you! Each of you falls in love quickly and intuitively, although your partner tends to take love a little more seriously than you do. You and your Leo lover are competitive folk—just be sure you don't compete with each other too much. Friendly competition can be invigorating, however, and can help maintain the vigor and excitement you both crave in love. _

_You admire each other a great deal, although your pride may not allow you to show that admiration all the time. Because your temperaments in love are similar in many ways, when the relationship is good, it's very good; when the relationship is bad, it's very bad! _

_The ego-stroking and flattery that your partner craves may not always be forthcoming with you, because you incline to be somewhat blunt and unpolished in style. Your partner is likely to appreciate your simple charm, or find it infuriating. Probably it's a bit of both! Your partner's style of expression in love is certainly more flowery. Chances are just as good that you will find your partner exciting and infuriating at the same time! You are both strong people in love, and you can have a lot of fun together._

What the hell? That was a good reading too! It was as if he and Tokiya were meant to be or something. But Tokiya hated him! Or at least was indifferent to him. Yeah, more like plain old apathetic. But the thing about falling in love quickly and instinctively almost seemed spot on. For him, at least. Not that he was in love with Tokiya or anything! Just that he was thinking about it a lot more. Who knows, maybe he was just easily influenced. Yeah, that was most likely it. He was just letting all of this get to his head when really it was no big deal. In the end, Tokiya was uncaring towards him and they weren't in love. They were just roommates who showed no interest in each other. Well, not until recently since Otoya was occupied with their zodiacc compatibility. Surely it was just a phase that he'd get over by morning or something. That didn't stop him from reading one more site, though.

_Fiery Leo with fiery Aries is a positive combination, and provided they do not both try to be the boss, this can be a stimulating duo. Leo can appreciate the Aries' drive and initiative while Aries is not overwhelmed by the big ideas, power and largeness of Leo. Both signs are outgoing, extrovert, warm and vibrant. When you put the creativity of a Leo with the energy and ebullience of a racy Ram, you won't get a couple whose idea of an exciting evening is playing a few rounds of snap before going to bed with a good book._

"What are you doing on my laptop?"

"Gah! Nothing!" Otoya quickly clicked on the red 'x' in the corner of the screen and slammed the laptop shut. He winced, realizing he shouldn't be treating someone else's technology so roughly. Tokiya's aggravation was clear on his face and Otoya literally leaped over to his side of the room. "Haha, I was just seeing if you had any secret documents on your computer. You know, 'cause you're a robot from space and all."

Tokiya's eyes narrowed and he moved to his desk, pulling his chair out and sitting down in it. "Ask before using my things."

"Haha, okay!" Otoya scratched at the back of his head and fell onto his bed, glad that he had gotten off easy. Normally the other boy would lecture him for ten minutes about touching his belongings. He peeked over at Tokiya's back and sighed in relief. If he had any idea what Otoya had been looking up just now, he'd be-

"Are you an Aries?" Tokiya asked in a bored tone.

"Hm? Yeah - ah…ah! Tokiya!" Otoya scrambled over to the other boy, shoving him out of the way or at least trying to. A hand slapped to the front of his face and pushed him back. "Don't look at that!"

Tokiya ignored his muffled whine. "It's your own fault for not closing the window properly." He used his free hand to click on one of the tabs that Otoya had yet to look at, and he began reading it out loud. "If you found a Leo, remember that his or her personality seems to have been created to match yours."

"Stop! Please, Tokiya!"

"Leo is a very romantic sign, so your Leo will have many, many adorable surprises for you. Leo also likes being dressed-up and manages to look good no matter what he is wearing – yes, that's true - so you'd better put on your best clothes and give up jeans and T-shirts, dear Aries." He paused and looked at the boy who was still struggling, his eyes rolling over the school uniform he was wearing. He frowned at not being able to comment on the squirming boy's clothing and went back to reading to himself. When he was done, he closed out of the window and finally removed his hand from Otoya's face.

The boy fell forward from the sudden lack of hand holding him up, and he had to catch himself on Tokiya's shoulder and the desk. His cheeks flushed at the close proximity of their faces and he quickly straightened his back. "Ah – uh, that wasn't about us! That was just…uh…" Crap, the one time his mouth decided not to work was now.

"I never thought it was about us." Tokiya said calmly, staring at him with impassive eyes. "How did you know I was a Leo?"

Otoya's entire face became the color of a tomato, realizing that he had just given himself away. He was such an idiot sometimes. "U-uh…Tomo-chan knew it…somehow…"

"And she suggested that you look up our zodiac signs?"

"No! Well, sort of. She had a book and it said we were highly compatible…I wanted to see if there were any different ones, but there aren't." And now his mouth was saying too much. Maybe he had to reroute his brain with the rest of his body, because they were clearly not working together. He tried to gauge Tokiya's reaction to finding out that Otoya was indeed looking up how compatible they were via zodiac signs, and that they were apparently made for each other according to the stars.

However, Tokiya merely sighed and turned back to his computer, shutting it off and closing the laptop gently. He pushed his chair under his desk as he said, "I'm going to bed, so keep it down."

"Oh, I'll go to bed too!" Otoya announced loudly, jumping into his bed and landing with his face in the pillow. He turned his head so that he could keep one eye on Tokiya, but then he quickly buried his head back into the plush pillow when he realized that the boy was changing. However, seeing him in just his pajama pants reminded him of what all the zodiac readings had said, and he quickly sat up. "Tokiya!"

"What? Why are you shouting?" The boy held his white sleep shirt to his chest protectively as though the red head was going to attack. He couldn't really be blamed for fearing for his safety.

"You…uh…what's a good compliment about your physical appearance…?" He crossed his legs and put a fist to his chin, tilting his head side to side to try and think of something that the other boy _might_ take as a flattering remark. He peered at Tokiya through his bangs, secretly watching him pull the shirt on over his head. "Ah, you have really nice stomach muscles!"

The shirt came down to cover the abdomen immediately and Tokiya stared at him with wide eyes.

Otoya replayed what he had just said in his head and he blushed profusely. "Uh, I mean…for a robot! From space!"

Tokiya sighed and moved over to the light switch on his side of the room. He got into his bed without another word, lying on his side with his back to Otoya. Of course he couldn't close his eyes, not until he was sure that the other boy was done changing into his sleep clothes and had turned off his own light. He couldn't even close them an hour later when Otoya's restless sleeping habits kicked in and he began tossing around in his bed.

Something was off. Way off. Ittoki normally didn't bother him this much, and now he was literally breathing on the back of his neck and looking up their apparently well-matched zodiac signs. How did Tomochika even know that he was a Leo? And why would she tell Otoya that he was compatible with him? Didn't she know how easily impressionable the red head was?

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. Otoya could be so annoying, but he knew how to deal with him because Tokiya had to act like that when he was Hayato. Well, he wasn't exactly like Hayato; Otoya definitely branched out beyond the fake personality. And at least he was passionate about things he set his mind to. If only he could be so willing to clean his room with that enthusiasm.

Turning onto his back, Tokiya stared up at the dark ceiling, the outline of the window casting shadows on it. He never showed much interest in romance, mostly because he had work to concern himself with, and also there was the school rule. So things like whose zodiac sign he was compatible with never occurred to him. Though he knew how girls could be, so it was no wonder that someone like Haruka's friend was looking these things up. He just wished that she hadn't brought it up around Otoya. He always got weird ideas and acted on them without thinking. He was just impulsive like that.

The object of Tokiya's thoughts mewled in his sleep, and he turned his head to look at the boy. Otoya had his arms stretched above his head, almost like he was reaching for the wall, and his legs had kicked his blankets to the end of his bed. His black t-shirt was riding up to reveal his flat stomach and, for some unexplainable reason, the sight made Tokiya's throat go dry.

He quickly turned over on his side to get away from the image, but it was already burned in his head and he could clearly hear Otoya kicking around his legs. Sighing in annoyance, he got up and made his way across the room, careful to avoid stepping on any of the clutter. He quickly yanked the covers up and over Otoya's body, stopping at his chest. A hand suddenly came up and stroked his hair, making him freeze.

"Mm, cinnamon…" the red head mumbled before dropping his hand again and turning over in his bed.

Tokiya's eyes narrowed and he fixed his hair where it had been tousled by the offending hand despite the fact that it was about to get messed up anyway because he was going to bed. He retreated under his sheets and sighed. This was so troublesome.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Tokiya!" Otoya said, looking up from where he sat cross-legged on his bed, and smiling at the boy. "Your hair looks good today."<p>

The other teen nodded, only half listening. For the past two weeks Otoya would compliment him on his outward appearance everyday; yesterday it had been his eyelashes and the day before that was the shape of his ears. At first it was unsettling for him, but he did some more research on the sites that Otoya had been reading and found out that he was just in the phase still and was doing what the stupid horoscope told him to do. Tokiya only hoped that he would get bored of this soon because he was tired of hearing the red head compliment him.

"Do you want some Pocky?"

Tokiya turned to look at the chocolate covered biscuit stick that Otoya had stretched out to him. Something in the back of his mind told him that if he took it, he might spur on the boy's zodiac obsession. Sighing, he agreed with his inner thoughts and shook his head. "No thank you."

"Do you not like sweets?" Otoya asked, biting off the end of the stick.

"There isn't enough chocolate on it. I don't like the biscuit." Tokiya answered honestly.

Ittoki's smile was bright enough to blind someone. "You like chocolate? I have some other snacks if you want-"

"No thank you." Geez, there was no stopping this kid. Tokiya picked up a book he had sitting on his desk and moved to lay on his bed, feeling the intense stare his roommate had on him.

There was silence, and they could hear a jet passing over the school campus.

"Have you ever played the Pocky game?"

The question was innocently asked, but Tokiya couldn't help but think that there was evil intent behind it. Though, knowing Otoya, it couldn't be any more malevolent than bunny. He probably genuinely wanted to know. This guy was so weird. "No, but I've heard of it."

"Yeah, I've only heard of it too. Want to play?" Otoya grinned, holding out another stick to Tokiya.

"Do you even know how to play it?" He was starting to doubt that the red head did.

"Yeah, it's to see who's a wimp and stuff, right?"

Well, he was half right.

"C'mon, let's play!"

Tokiya ignored him and looked down at his book; like he was really going to get caught up in some stupid game that regular high school kids played. Didn't Otoya have any class?

"Tokiya!"

Ignore him. If he ignored him he'll eventually give up, right?

"Tokiya, let's play!"

Of course it was difficult to ignore the boy when he was kneeling next to Tokiya's bed with his mouth bellowing in his ear.

"Come on, Tokiya! Please?"

"Will you stop?" Tokiya grumbled, pushing Otoya's head away. He was really uncomfortable with people breathing on him; it made his skin crawl unpleasantly. Why couldn't Otoya understand people's personal space? It was fine that he didn't care if other people got in his face, but he should learn to respect other people's boundaries.

Otoya moved his head back from the forceful hand and looked at it with wide, observant eyes. "You have really pale skin. And your hands are big, but dainty. Ah, you have really nice hands Tokiya."

The book slammed shut and blue eyes glowered at Otoya. "_Stop_."

"Eh?"

"I'll play the stupid pocky game with you. If I win then you have to stop with the stupid comments once and for all." Tokiya said, pushing himself up to a sitting position. This was going to end here and now. He couldn't take another minute of the idiot studying his physical appearance and referring to it.

"They're not stupid comments! I'm complimenting you!" Otoya said, puffing out his cheeks in his defense.

Tokiya rolled his eyes at the childish front, but didn't say anything. He just wanted to get this over with. "Hurry up. I want to go to bed soon."

Otoya swallowed to keep his throat from going dry, and he stood up slowly from the floor. He sat on the bed across from Tokiya who seemed to have some sort of professional approach to this. It was just a kids' game and he was treating it as a term of agreement. It made Otoya's chest tighten painfully. But if this was how Tokiya wanted to do it…

"Put the biscuit end in your mouth." Tokiya ordered, waiting for the chocolate covered stick to be jutting out of Ittoki's mouth. He took a moment to inform himself what he was doing. There was the chance of him actually kissing Otoya, but he was betting on the boy bailing out last minute. He would come to his senses just before he got his fingers burned and he'd retreat. Tokiya would win the game, Otoya would have to stop complimenting him, and he'd probably feel awkward for his strange obsession over the past two weeks that he would leave Tokiya alone once and for all. They would eventually fall back into their usual routine of being simply roommates and the world would move on without knowing any kind of obstruction happened.

Nodding curtly to his own mental discourse, he leaned forward and gripped the other end of the Pocky between his straight teeth. Giving Otoya a pointed look, the other boy got the idea and bit off his end, chewing quickly before putting his mouth back over the treat. Tokiya took a considerably small bite, and continued to do so while Otoya took in most of it.

They were down to the last bit in seemingly no time, and it was Otoya's turn. Even he seemed to hesitate at the knowledge that this would bring their lips together; their noses already pressed alongside each other, their breaths mingling. Otoya was exhaling rapidly, indicating that he truly was nervous about this. Just as planned. He'd chicken out, laugh nervously as he returned to his side of the room, and eat the rest of his candy in silence.

Or at least that was Tokiya's idea.

He blinked, slightly confused by the pressure on his lips. It took him a second to realize Otoya was kissing him. Well, more like he had his lips pressed against Tokiya's while he chewed up the last of the Pocky. But once he swallowed, he tilted his head so that their faces were pushed against each other more comfortably.

Otoya allowed his eyes to slide shut. So this was what it was like kissing a boy. It was no different than kissing a girl, he found. Then again, he had only kissed a girl once before, so there wasn't much to compare to. Still, Tokiya's lips were soft and warm, and the smell of cinnamon was wafting off of him. He swiped his tongue over the other boy's bottom lip, tasting the chocolate from the Pocky.

Tokiya tensed at the tongue that prodded his lips, silently asking for entrance. He tightened his mouth and squeezed his hands on Otoya's shoulders as a warning. He couldn't pull back, he wanted to win this. And it wasn't like this was unpleasant or anything. But that stupid tongue was just asking to get cut off.

Finally it retreated and he closed his eyes, getting a headache from glaring at Otoya in such a close proximity. The red head pushed against him even harder, as though he was getting antsy from the simple kiss. Exhaling deeply, Tokiya parted his lips and brushed his tongue along Otoya's lips. The boy immediately granted him access, though he was hesitant to take it.

This was starting to get out of hand. He was about ready to pull back and just deal with the stupid compliments everyday than continue this. Or at least that was what his head was telling him. Hands gripped tightly at the sleeves of his black hoodie, shaking him from his thoughts. It took a little more time to realize that he had his tongue sliding against another one…and that he was tilting Otoya's head back. Wait, when had he gotten like this?

The taste of chocolate and other sweets were evident in Otoya's mouth; he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Pulling the boy's shoulders forward, he continued to assault the mouth in order to get past the taste of candy and look for something else, anything else. He couldn't _just_ taste like candy; how much had he been eating before Tokiya came into the room?

Wait, why was he even responding so eagerly? He needed to calm down before things got out of hand. This kiss needed to end soon, but he wasn't going to be the one to stop. But how was he going to get Otoya to pull away? The guy had boundless energy most of the time. And he was kissing back just as heatedly. There was no end in sight to this, not that…Tokiya really minded that much. Crap, no, this couldn't be happening. He was merely being swept away by the moment. All he could do now was try to will Otoya to pull back first. _Come on…get tired or something…dislodge your mouth from mine…_

"Ng…" Otoya furrowed his eyebrows as his and Tokiya's tongue continue to bump and slide against each other before breaking apart to shyly explore the others mouth. Something was wrong…it wasn't that he was disturbed with the fact that he was kissing Tokiya. He actually liked it. A lot. He could probably stay like this forever, only he needed to breathe – oh, that was what was wrong. He was running out of oxygen and fast. "Mgh…"

With the way his nose was pressed against Tokiya's face, he couldn't inhale or exhale. Maybe it was poor etiquette to breathe on someone while kissing them. He'd have to find that out later. Right now he had to figure out how to fill his lungs with air. Tokiya was dominating the kiss, so it was okay if he was the one who pulled away first, right? He didn't want to, partly because he was ecstatic that Tokiya was even kissing him back with such vigor, but he was going to pass out soon.

Finally making up his fuzzy mind, Otoya pushed Tokiya away from him forcefully and fell back onto the bed, gulping down oxygen as if it were water. If someone walked in just now they would think he had run a marathon from the way he was panting.

Was there a way to breathe while kissing someone? He was going to have to look that up too.

"You lost." Tokiya said in an even voice despite Otoya's 'dramatic reaction'. This guy was such an idiot. Yet, despite how composed he was acting, he knew that there was a slight discoloration to his cheeks. That was fine; he could play it off coolly. If he told himself that this was no big deal than it wouldn't be.

Otoya swallowed to wet his throat and he sat up on Tokiya's bed, looking at the boy with wide eyes. They held eye contact for a few minutes before turning their heads away in embarrassment. What was he supposed to say now? Was he supposed to say anything at all? The bet was that he had to stop complimenting Tokiya, not cease communication with him completely.

"I'm going for a walk." Tokiya announced suddenly, and he was already at the door by the time Otoya turned around.

"Tokiya!" the red head whined, but the door closed before he could say another word. _He probably needs to cool down or something_, Otoya assured himself. Yes, that's all it was.

…Right?

Otoya drew his knees to his chest and buried his head between them. "Oh no…I hope I didn't mess everything up…"

* * *

><p>The wind rushed past Ittoki along with the smell of freshly cut grass. It was days like these that he felt lucky to be a student at Saotome Academy. The campus was spectacular and nothing compared to the schools back in his home town. He had originally entered the academy partly because singing seemed fun and interesting, but Haruka and Tokiya changed his mind about that. At first he had been intimidated by Tokiya's perfect singing and that made him want to work harder to be seen as an equal compared to him. However, Haruka had proved that being equal or better than somebody wasn't as important as putting forth all his energy and heart into being the best he could be. Her music spoke volumes to him and he decided to seriously pursue becoming an idol. However, despite his new outlook, he secretly did care about Tokiya's approval. To him, it was all that mattered.<p>

Otoya turned to his left, holding down his tie to keep the wind from blowing it in his face. His back immediately straightened at the sight of the object of his thoughts. He and Tokiya had yet to talk about what happened last night. They had been completely silent around each other in their room, Otoya waiting for the other to say something. Maybe he had to be the one to approach the subject first.

Deciding that was a good idea, he stepped off the stone walkway to cross the field where Tokiya stood on the other side. Why was he just standing there anyway? Otoya was about ten feet away from him when he realized the answer.

Haruka stood before him, her face twisted in a generally concerned sort of pout. What were they talking about? It was clearly something serious by the look in Haruka's eyes. Wait, was Tokiya opening up to her? But why? If he had a problem, then he could come to Otoya, right? He would do anything he could to help his roommate! Or maybe it was him that was the problem they were talking about...

The thought made his chest tighten painfully. Would Tokiya really go to Haruka and blab about what happened last night? He himself said it was a bet. If that was the case, then why was he so worked up about it? Shit, why was _he_ getting worked up about it?

Forcing himself to calm down, he returned his attention to the two teenagers standing before him. They had yet to notice his presence, but that was okay. He didn't want to interrupt, especially if he was the object of their discussion.

His eyes bulged as they watched one of Haruka's small hands reach up and touch Tokiya gently on the shoulder, her golden eyes becoming even more pleading. Just what were they talking about that required her to touch him so familiarly? Otoya's hands tightened into fists by his side as he watched the two. Her hand casually slid down his bicep and stopped above his elbow. To anyone else it would appear to be a comforting touch, like a friend trying to ease another's anxiety. To Otoya, it seemed far too friendly.

Before he could stop himself, he had crossed the distance between them and caught Haruka's wrist.

"I-Ittoki-kun?" Haruka was clearly shocked by the sudden seizing of her arm.

"What are you doing?" Tokiya hissed, breaking them apart. He glowered down at Otoya who was confused by his own actions more than anyone else.

And it was in that confusion that he became defensive and stared back with just as much intensity at the taller boy. "Me? What are you doing letting Nanami touch you like that?"

"What?" Tokiya's entire body turned to him and Otoya recognized it as his fighting stance. No, he wasn't about to duke it out with the red head in the middle of the school yard. Especially not in front of Haruka. But he was definitely warning Otoya that he better back off.

"Y-you…" The capillaries in his face exploded in heat. Crap, what was he doing? Why was he even upset that Haruka was touching him on the arm? The arm, for crying out loud! There was no meaning behind it, she was just trying to comfort one or her friends and Otoya was flying off the wall because of it.

Ah, could it be that this was what the book meant about Aries being reckless and impulsive when they're jealous? There was something else they became…what was it again?

"Leave." Tokiya ordered at the red head's lack of response.

"No!" Oh, right. Stubborn.

"I-I'm sorry!" Haruka said, her voice raising an octave as her face colored bright pink. "I-I should go." The girl rushed off, but neither boy missed the confusion in her eyes. This was probably a strange sight to her, which quelled Otoya's suspicions of Tokiya telling her about last night.

"What is the matter with you?" Tokiya asked, sighing in defeat. Really, this guy was such a pain in the neck.

"You…you were letting her touch you, and-"

"Stop." He looked away from Otoya. "You're acting like an idiot."

Otoya averted his gaze to their shoes. "I just…thought that…"

"Well don't think. There's nothing to think about. Just leave it alone and this weird conception you've conjured up about us will eventually disappear." Tokiya said, taking a step back and waiting a bit to make sure Otoya didn't try anything to stop him. "Apologize to Haruka next time you see her." When he was sure he would stay put, Tokiya turned and headed back towards the school building. And oddly enough, he wanted to look back to see if Otoya was okay. But he wouldn't allow himself. He had to understand that there was nothing going on between them. He had to learn that those stupid zodiac descriptions weren't set in stone and that they weren't destined to be lovers or whatever stupidity was going through his head.

…Damn. Even those thoughts pained him. This was ridiculous. He let Otoya get under his skin and now he was feeling guilty. This could not be happening.

* * *

><p>"And he hasn't come back to the room for two days?" Ren asked, trying to sound interested as he polished his saxophone. He would not be satisfied until he could see his gorgeous reflection in it. What? He knew he was hot stuff.<p>

"Mhm…" Otoya hugged his knees tighter to his chest. Ren wasn't exactly his first choice in venting his concern with, but when he had tried to talk to Natsuki and Syo, they were in the middle of one of their arguments, and the shorter of the two was getting violent. He never wanted to interrupt them when they got like that.

"So what? You got a little jealous that he was flirting with Haruka. He should know that there was competition for her."

Otoya looked at him in bewilderment. "Eh? No, not Haruka – ah…" His face heated at the shocked look Ren gave him. "N-no, I mean…"

The older boy let out a low whistle, finally giving his full attention to Otoya. "You and Tokiya, huh? Sure you're not letting the zodiac crap get to your head?"

Otoya shook his head violently. "Nothing has gotten to my head! I tried finding other compatibility reviews for us but they were all good. Real good! But that's not it. I mean, we've kissed and stuff, and it was nice, like…I want to do it again. So seeing him being friendly with someone else when he's usually closed off…it just got to me." He pouted and rested his chin on his knees.

And now Ren was completely interested. "You two kissed? How much? Was there tongue involved?" He smirked at the brightening of Otoya's blush. Carefully setting his sax back in its case, he reached over and ruffled the bright red hair of the other boy. "It's okay. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Those star readings aren't always accurate, even the good ones. Take me and Masa for example. We…"

Otoya glanced at him from the sudden hesitation he showed.

"Never mind," Ren said quickly, rubbing his hand on Otoya's head even harder as if to make him forget what he had just said. "The point is that you shouldn't worry about this sort of thing. Don't waste your time on someone like Tokiya."

"But I…" Otoya trailed off, closing his eyes to the suddenly soothing touch in his hair.

Ren sighed and continued to stroke the younger teen's, silently reassuring him that everything would turn out alright in the end. "Look, if you have your heart set on him, then go for it. Put your whole heart into it. If he turns you down then he's just not the right one."

Otoya squint his eyes and looked over at Ren. "You give pretty good relationship advice for a player." If the boy was bothered by the comment, he didn't show it. Instead he continued to pet the red hair in silence. Sighing, Otoya relaxed his body and averted his gaze past Ren to the archway that led out to the overhang they were currently sitting under. His breath hitched and he lifted his head to get a better look at the boy standing in the arch.

"To-" he stopped himself from calling out the whole name when he quickly turned on his heel and went back inside.

Ren also looked in his direction, barely catching the retreating back. He slowly removed his hand from Ittoki's head and closed up the case holding his saxophone. "Remember what I said."

"Eh? Where are you going?" He didn't want to be left alone, especially when it was just made painfully obvious that Tokiya was avoiding him. He hated going back the room and having no one there. Before, when he came back to an empty room he was relaxed because he knew his roommate would arrive shortly. But now, knowing Tokiya wasn't going to be there all because of him…it was painful.

If Tokiya didn't want to be viewed as anything more than roommates, then Otoya would pull back. He could do that. He just needed to talk to Tokiya so he'll know and stop evading him. He would do anything to go back to how things were before.

* * *

><p>"Mmgh, rough day…" Otoya grumbled to himself, inadvertently slamming the door to his dorm room behind him. He sighed and dropped the folder with the songs he had to learn for his class on his bed before reaching up and struggling to undo his tie. He ended up knotting it and looped it over his head, throwing it to the floor in frustration. "Stupid thing…"<p>

"It's not the ties fault that you can't take it off properly."

"Gah!" Otoya stepped back, wincing when he stepped on something sharp on the color. Looking at the boy sitting cross-legged on his bed, the color drained from his face. "T-Tokiya, you scared me!"

"I don't see why when I live here too." Tokiya deadpanned.

Otoya pouted at the remark, but decided not to worry about that. "Where have you been all this time?"

Tokiya arched an eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I was worried about you! Do you have any idea how I've been-"

"Stop," The older boy put his hand up, his tone authoritative. "I need you to answer some questions for me."

Otoya frowned. "What? Shouldn't I be the one asking questions? I haven't seen you for two days-"

"You were jealous of Haruka touching me?" It was said as more of statement than a question, but it still had the same impact on the red head.

His cheeks flushed and he began stammering. "W-what? Why do you want to know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Second question-"

"I never answered the first one!"

"You didn't start liking me till you read about our zodiac signs, right?" Tokiya looked at him pointedly, waiting for an exact answer.

Knowing he couldn't try to hide it, he nodded and kept his eyes glued to the floor. Though he would say that he officially started liking Tokiya until their kiss. Either way, a crush was a crush and when it started didn't matter. It all depended on how it ended…

Tokiya appeared to take this into consideration, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I can understand why you got jealous. I…saw Ren touching your hair and I wasn't all that comfortable with it either."

Otoya looked at him with wide eyes. Wait, was Tokiya saying what he thought he was saying? "Are you-"

"I don't know much about liking someone or relationships or anything of that sort…" Damn, how was he supposed to say this? He couldn't look Otoya in the eyes, the guy was making that stupid face where he knew he was about to hear something good. A cute, vague smile with raised eyebrows and a power stance ready to be launched into a midair jump. "Maybe…I can try it out…with you…"

There was no leap in the air. Otoya tilted his head at the broken sentence. "Eh?"

"A relationship," Finally, he got the courage to look his roommate in the eye. "I think I'll try liking you the way you like me. But before you get all excited, if it doesn't work out between then it's over. No fighting it, okay?"

His answer was an armful of grinning red head. "Tokiya!"

"Not so loud," he grunted when the force of the hug pushed him back on the bed. "We have to keep this a secret. Don't go around blabbing to everyone."

"I know! I won't!" Otoya said with a grin. He'd be the best secret keeper in all of Saotome Academy! Wait, did he even want to be in a relationship with Tokiya? Ah, yes, he was interested in that. And he liked Tokiya, not because he was curious, but because it was _Tokiya_. He liked how poised and calm he could be, and how much control he held. Tokiya was someone he aspired to be. Maybe even have all to himself. After all, they were highly compatible according to their zodiac signs.

"And don't cling to me like this." Tokiya tried pulling his arms free of Otoya's hug, but it was no use.

"Ah, that's right!" Otoya looked up at him and grinned, hugging him tighter. "You were jealous of Ren touching me."

"Don't let it get to your head."

"Leos are supposed to get possessive when they're jealous. Do you feel possessive of me?"

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, but refused to meet Otoya's wide gaze. "Stop being an idiot. I told you those things aren't real."

"That may be, but it did work out for us in the end." Otoya grinned and nuzzled his face into Tokiya's strong chest.

He had a good feeling about this. He was never wrong when he followed his instinct, and his gut was telling him that somehow he and Tokiya were going to workout. It was probably going to be a bumpy road, but in the end they were going to be together. As either friends or lovers, he didn't know. And he didn't care. He was finally going to connect with Tokiya in a way that no one else was.

And whether this would have happened with or without the information from that zodiac book, he wasn't sure. Who knew, maybe this was fate. Like the stars were lined up for them to be together. Maybe it all really was set in stone.

If that was the case, then… "According to the book Tomo-chan had, we also make great sex partners! So if you're not a robot from outer space, then we can try that out too!"

Tokiya shoved him onto the floor immediately, not even feeling a twinge of guilt at the cry of pain the other boy emitted. "Idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending is lame.<strong>

**I promised I'd get it out last night, but now it's 5 AM…what is this? I'm so sleepy…can't function properly…**

**For those who want smut, I'll eventually post an epilogue to this. But for now it will remain T-rated and listed as 'complete'.**

**Thanks for reading! (I hope you liked it, Don!)**


End file.
